Forever and Always
by KSarah
Summary: Just a One Shot on Dareya!


It was 8'o clock in the night Shreya was preparing to leave from office….Daya was on leave today but Shreya didn't get a off from her office…..suddenly her phone beeps there was a message from Daya….she opened the message happily

Daya - where are you madam? at what time you will reach to home?

"I am just leaving now! I will reach in half an hour" Shreya replied

"Okay! I am waiting for you my love" Daya replied

Shreya smiled reading his message and then kept the phone in her purse….she left the office….she reached home and rang the doorbell….Daya opened the door and happily hugged her…..Daya asked her to go and get freshen up meanwhile he will serve the dinner…..Shreya smiled and moved towards her room.…..she opened the room door switched on the lights and finds the room is decorated with balloons and cake and pizza are awaiting on center table..…and a tub of water was also kept near her bed.…she was shocked to see all this her hands were on her mouth…..

Suddenly Daya came from behind, and hugs her from the back whispering in her ear " I Love You"

Shreya (confused,touching his face) - I Love You Too! Lekin aaj achanak ye sab? Aaj kuch hai kya?

Daya broke the hug and lifted her up in his arms..…Shreya was shocked at his sudden act her hands were wrapped around her neck

Shreya (happily) - kya baat hai patidev ji! Aaj bade romantic mood mai lag rahe ho?

Daya (winked at her) - vo to mai hu hi! (he started moving towards the bed)

He make her sit on the bed and sat on his knees…..he touched her feet and started removing her sandles.…

Shreya (grabbing his hand) - areee ye aap kya kar rahe hai?

Daya (keeping his finger on her lips) - shhhh karne do mujje (he removed her sandles and kept her feets in the warm water)

Shreya (admiringly) - Daya! aapko kaise pata chal jaata hai mujhe kya chahiye? Aaj sach mai bahut thak gai thi….pair bhi bahut dard kar rahe the!

Daya smiled and puts her feets on the bed…..he make her sit in the relaxed position and adjusted her pillows…..he sat beside her and started pressing her feets

Shreya (grabbing his hand) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai Daya?

Daya (pressing her feets) - tumhare pair bahut dard kar rahe hai na to bass tumhare pair daba raha hu!

Shreya (resisting) - lekin aap kyu? I mean Aap mere pati hai aapse pair dabvaungi to mujhe paap lagega!

Daya (teasingly) - to aap mere pair daba kar apne saare paap dho lena!

Shreya - Dayaaaaa!

Daya - come on yar Shreya! Jab mere pair dard karte hai to tum mere pair dabati ho na….to mai kyu nahi daba sakta tumhare pair? Saara punya tumhe hi kamana hai apne pati ki seva karke! Aree bhai thoda punya mujhe bhi kamane do meri pyaari si patni ki seva karke!

Shreya nodded her head in disappointment and hugged him….

Shreya (happily) - mai sach mai bahut lucky hu ki mujhe aap jaisa pati mila hai..…jo mujhse itna pyaar karta hai itna khayal rakhta hai mera!

Daya broke the hug and kissed on her forehead.….he stood up and make her stand…..he gave the knife in her hands and asked her to cut the cake

Shreya (confused) - ye sab to thik hai Daya? Lekin hum ye cake kyu kaat rahe hai? What's the occasion?

Daya pulled her closer grabbing her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheeks...

Daya (happily) - I Love You So Much! That's the occasion…now come on cut the cake

Shreya smiled and cutted the cake….they feed each other...…they enjoyed their pizza and then sat on the bed hugging each other.…

Shreya - Daya! ek baat puchu aapse?

Daya (kissed on her head) - haaan pucho na?

Shreya - kya aap mujhse humesha aise hi pyaar karoge?

Daya (cupped her face) - humesha! Jab tumhare chehre par jhuriya pad jaayegi aur tumhari kamar jhuk jaayegi tab bhi tumse itna hi pyaar karunga jitna ab karta hu…..jaanti ho kyu?

Shreya (looking into his eyes) - kyu?

Daya (moving close to her lips) - bata du?

Shreya (lost) - haaan!

Suddenly Daya sealed his lips with her lips….She was shocked at first but she too responded….after sometime Daya broke the kiss and gave a soft peck on her lips

Daya (rubbing his thumb near her lips,looking into her eyes) - kyunki tumne mujhe pyaar karna sikhaya hai…...tum mera pehla pyaar nahi ho lekin I can say confidently that you are my last love…..tumhare baad mujhe kisi aur ke pyaar ki jarurat hi nahi padi! I Love You forever and always….

Shreya's eyes filled with happy tears and she hugged him tightly…..

Shreya (happily) - I Love You Daya!

Daya - I Love You More!

 ***The End***

A/N - I know it was very simple story and may be not that good….i wrote this OS just to assure my Dareya story readers that I will not stop writing on Dareya!  
Dear guest I don't know your name but you commented on my Rajeya story that you are hurt I wrote this story for you….and don't worry I will not stop writing on Dareya and yes Dareya stories par kam reviews milte hai but that doesn't matter because I Love Daya so much…..yes less number of reviews hurts but as long as its about my Daya I m okay with it…abhi filhal koi long Dareya story likhne ka to plan nahi hai but idea aaya to jarur likhungi tab tak mere Dareya par OS se kaam chala lena please! anyways enough of my bak bak….chalo abhi chalti hu duaaon mai yaad rakhna! And yes iss story par review kar dena ande tamatar fenkne ho to vo bhi kar sakte ho! Lekin please thoda dhire se maarna :p chalo bye take care…love you all


End file.
